As a magnetic recording medium (for example, a magnetic disk (also called a hard disk)) comes to have higher density, there has been proposed what is called bit patterned media (hereinafter referred to as “BPM”). In BPM, since magnetic dots for magnetic recording are divided by nonmagnetic substances, deterioration in magnetic signal due to thermal fluctuation can be reduced.
As a method of fabricating BPM, there has been proposed a method to obtain magnetic dot patterns by forming self-assembled dots with the use of self-assembly performance of block copolymer and processing the dots.
Here, it is not easy to orderly arrange the self-assembled dots over a wide area. Therefore, there has been proposed a method to control the disposition of self-assembled dots by guide patterns (hereinafter, referred to as “post guides”) in a columnar shape or the like.
However, it is not necessarily easy to dispose the post guides for controlling the arrangement of the dots over a wide area without increasing accuracy and density of the post guides.